Alchimistul/VIII
30px |link=Alchimistul/VII |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul VII 30px |link=Alchimistul/IX |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IX Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------------- ro ― De ce paşti oile? ― Pentru că îmi place să călătoresc. Dar bătrânul îi arătă un vânzător de floricele, cu căruciorul lui roşu, care se afla într-un colţ al pieţei. en "Why do you tend a flock of sheep?" "Because I like to travel." The old man pointed to a baker standing in his shop window at one corner of the plaza. fr « Pourquoi gardes-tu des moutons ? — Parce que j'aime voyager. » Il montra un marchand de pop-corn, avec sa carriole rouge, dans un coin de la place. de »Warum hütest du Schafe?« »Weil ich gerne reise.« Der Alte deutete auf einen Eisverkäufer mit einem roten, zweirädrigen Karren, der an einer Ecke des Platzes stand. it Perché ti occupi delle pecore? Perché amo viaggiare. Il vecchio indicò un venditore di fiocchi di mais che se ne stava con il suo carrettino rosso in un angolo della piazza. es —¿Por qué cuidas ovejas? —Porque me gusta viajar. El viejo señaló a un vendedor de palomitas de maíz que, con su carrito rojo, estaba en un rincón de la plaza. pt — Por que você cuida de ovelhas? — Porque gosto de viajar. Ele apontou um pipoqueiro, com sua carrocinha vermelha, que estava num canto da praça. ------------------- ro ― Şi acelui vânzător de floricele i-a plăcut să călătorească când era mic. Dar a preferat să-şi cumpere un cărucior de floricele şi să strângă bani buni, ani de zile. Când o să fie bătrân, o să petreacă o lună în Africa. N-a înţeles niciodată că omul poate totdeauna să-şi împlinească visele. en "When he was a child, that man wanted to travel, too. But he decided first to buy his bakery and put some money aside. When he's an old man, he's going to spend a month in Africa. He never realized that people are capable, at any time in their lives, of doing what they dream of." fr «Cet homme aussi a toujours voulu voyager, quand il était enfant. Mais il a préféré acheter une petite carriole pour vendre du pop-corn, amasser de l'argent durant des années. Quand il sera vieux, il ira passer un mois en Afrique. Il n'a jamais compris qu'on a toujours la possibilité de faire ce que l'on rêve. de »Dieser Eisverkäufer wollte als kleiner Junge auch immer reisen. Aber er zog es vor, einen kleinen Eiswagen zu kaufen, um einige Jahre Geld zu verdienen und zu sparen. Wenn er genug hat, wird er einen Monat in Afrika verbringen. Er hat nie verstanden, daß man immer in der Lage ist, das, was man sich erträumt, auch in die Tat umzusetzen.« it Anche quell'uomo ha sempre avuto il desiderio di viaggiare, fin da bambino. Ma ha preferito comprare quel carrettino e, per anni, guadagnare denaro. Quando sarà vecchio, trascorrerà un mese in Africa. Non ha mai capito che esistono certe condizioni per fare ciò che si sogna. es —Aquel vendedor también deseó viajar cuando era niño; pero prefirió comprar un carrito para vender sus palomitas y así juntar dinero durante años. Cuando sea viejo, piensa pasar un mes en África. Jamás entendió que la gente siempre está en condiciones de realizar lo que sueña. pt — Aquele pipoqueiro também sempre desejou viajar, quando criança. Mas preferiu comprar uma carrocinha de pipoca, juntar dinheiro durante anos. Quando estiver velho, vai passar um mês na África. Jamais entendeu que a gente sempre tem condições para fazer o que sonha. ------------------- ro ― Trebuia să fi ales să se facă cioban, gândi băiatul cu voce tare. ― S-a gândit la asta, răspunse bătrânul, dar vânzătorii de floricele sunt mai importanţi decât ciobanii. Au o casă, pe câtă vreme păstorii dorm sub cerul liber. en "He should have decided to become a shepherd," the boy said."Well, he thought about that," the old man said. "But bakers are more important people than shepherds. Bakers have homes, while shepherds sleep out in the open. fr — Il aurait dû choisir d'être berger, pensa le jeune homme, à haute voix. marchands de pop-corn sont de plus grands personnages que les bergers. Les marchands de pop-corn ont un toit à eux, tandis que les bergers dorment à la belle étoile. de »Er hätte auch Hirte werden können«, überlegte der Jüngling laut. »Er hat sogar daran gedacht«, sagte der Alte. »Aber die Eisverkäufer sind geachteter als die Hirten. Sie haben ein Haus, während die Hirten im Freien übernachten. it Avrebbe dovuto scegliere di fare il pastore, pensò a voce alta il ragazzo. Ci ha pensato, affermò il vecchio. Ma i venditori di fiocchi di mais sono più importanti dei pastori. Hanno una casa, mentre i pastori dormono all'aperto. es —Debería haber elegido ser pastor —pensó en voz alta el muchacho. —Lo pensó —dijo el viejo—. Pero los vendedores de palomitas de maíz son más importantes que los pastores. Tienen una casa, mientras que los pastores duermen a la intemperie. pt — Devia ter escolhido ser um pastor — pensou em voz alta o rapaz. — Ele pensou nisto — disse o velho. — Mas os pipoqueiros são mais importantes que os pastores. Os pipoqueiros têm uma casa, enquanto os pastores dormem ao relento. ------------------- ro Oamenii preferă să-şi dea fetele după vânzători de floricele decât după ciobani. Băiatul simţi o împunsătură în inimă, gândindu-se la fata negustorului. În oraşul ei trebuie să fi existat vreun vânzător de floricele. en Parents would rather see their children marry bakers than shepherds." The boy felt a pang in his heart, thinking about the merchant's daughter. There was surely a baker in her town. fr Les gens préfèrent marier leurs filles à des marchands de pop-corn plutôt qu'à des bergers. » Le jeune homme sentit un pincement au cœur, en pensant à la fille du commerçant. Dans la ville où elle vivait, il y avait sûrement un marchand de pop-corn. de Die Leute verheiraten ihre Töchter lieber mit einem Eisverkäufer als mit einem Hirten.« Der Jüngling fühlte einen Stich im Herzen, als er an die Tochter des Händlers denken mußte. Sicherlich gab es in ihrer Stadt auch einen Eisverkäufer. it E la gente preferisce dare in moglie la propria figlia a loro piuttosto che ai pastori. Il ragazzo avvert ì una stretta al cuore pensando alla figlia del commerciante. Anche nella sua città, probabilmente, c'era un venditore di fiocchi di mais. es Las personas prefieren casar a sus hijas con vendedores de palomitas antes que con pastores. El muchacho sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar a la hija del comerciante. En su ciudad debía de haber algún vendedor de palomitas. pt As pessoas preferem casar suas filhas com pipoqueiros do que com pastores. O rapaz sentiu uma pontada no coração, pensando na filha do comerciante. Em sua cidade devia haver um pipoqueiro. ------------------- ro ― În sfârşit, părerea oamenilor despre vânzători de floricele şi despre ciobani ajunge mai importantă pentru ei decât Legenda Personală. Bătrânul răsfoi cartea şi rămase citind o pagină. en The old man continued, "In the long run, what people think about shepherds and bakers becomes more important for them than their own destinies." The old man leafed through the book, and fell to reading a page he came to. fr « Pour finir, ce que les gens pensent des marchands de pop-corn et des bergers devient plus important pour eux que la Légende Personnelle. » Le vieillard feuilleta le livre, et s'amusa à en lire une page. de »Schließlich wird es für die Menschen wichtiger, was andere Leute über Eisverkäufer und über Hirten denken, als ihre innere Bestimmung zu erfüllen.« Daraufhin blätterte der Alte in dem Buch und las ein wenig darin. it Insomma, quello che la gente pensa dei venditori di fiocchi di mais e dei pastori diventa più importante della Leggenda Personale di ciascuno Il vecchio sfogliò il libro e si distrasse leggendone una pagina. es —En fin, que lo que las personas piensan sobre vendedores de palomitas y pastores pasa a ser más importante para ellas que la Leyenda Personal. El viejo hojeó el libro y se distrajo leyendo una página. pt — Enfim, o que as pessoas pensam sobre pipoqueiros e sobre pastores passa a ser mais importante para elas que a Lenda Pessoal. O velho folheou o livro, e distraiu-se lendo uma página. ------------------- ro Flăcăul aşteptă un timp, apoi îl întrerupse în acelaşi fel în care o făcuse şi el. ― De ce vorbiţi despre toate lucrurile astea cu mine? en The boy waited, and then interrupted the old man just as he himself had been interrupted. "Why are you telling me all this?" fr Le berger attendit un peu, et l'interrompit de la même façon qu'il avait été interrompu par lui. « Pourquoi me dites-vous ces choses ? de Der junge Mann wartete ein Weilchen, um ihn dann zu unterbrechen, wie er selber unterbrochen worden war. »Warum erzählen Sie mir diese Dinge?« it Il ragazzo attese qualche minuto e poi lo interruppe, come aveva già fatto prima. Perché parlate di queste cose proprio con me? es El chico esperó un poco y lo interrumpió de la misma manera que él lo había interrumpido. —¿Por qué habla de todo esto conmigo? pt O rapaz esperou um pouco, e o interrompeu da mesma maneira como ele o havia interrompido. — Por que você fala estas coisas comigo? ------------------- ro ― Pentru că tu încerci să-ţi trăieşti Legenda Personală. Dar eşti pe punctul de a te lăsa păgubaş. ― Întotdeauna apăreţi în asemenea momente? en "Because you are trying to realize your destiny. And you are at the point where you're about to give it all up." "And that's when you always appear on the scene?" fr — Parce que tu essaies de vivre ta Légende Personnelle. Et que tu es sur le point d'y renoncer. — Et vous apparaissez toujours dans ces moments-là ? de »Weil auch du deiner inneren Bestimmung zu folgen versuchst und nun kurz vor dem Aufgeben stehst.« »Und erscheinen Sie immer im kritischen Moment?« it Perché tu cerchi di vivere la tua leggenda personale. E stai per cedere. E voi comparite sempre in momenti simili? es —Porque tú intentas vivir tu Leyenda Personal. Y estás a punto de desistir de ella. —¿Y usted aparece siempre en estos momentos? ------------------- ro ― Nu totdeauna sub forma asta, dar e drept că niciodată nu am lipsit. Uneori apar sub forma unei ieşiri din impas, a unei idei bune. Alteori, într-un moment de răscruce, fac în aşa fel încât lucrurile să fie mai simple, şi aşa mai departe. en "Not always in this way, but I always appear in one form or another. Sometimes I appear in the form of a solution, or a good idea. At other times, at a crucial moment, I make it easier for things to happen. fr — Pas toujours sous cette forme, mais je n'y ai jamais manqué. Parfois, j'apparais sous la forme d'une bonne idée, d'une façon de se sortir d'affaire. D'autres fois, à un instant crucial, je fais en sorte que les choses deviennent plus faciles. Et ainsi de suite ; de »Zwar nicht immer in dieser Form, jedoch irgendwie tauche ich immer auf. Manchmal erscheine ich in Form eines guten Ausweges, einer guten Idee. Ein andermal, in einem entscheidenden Moment, erleichtere ich die Dinge. Und so weiter, it Non sempre in questo modo, ma non ho mai tralasciato di rivelarmi. Talvolta mi manifesto sotto forma di una buona via d'uscita, di una buona idea. Talaltra, in un momento cruciale, rendo le cose più facili. E così via. es —No siempre de esta forma, pero jamás dejé de aparecer. A veces aparezco bajo la forma de una buena salida, de una buena idea. Otras veces, en un momento crucial, hago que todo se vuelva más fácil. Y cosas así. pt — Nem sempre desta forma, mas jamais deixei de aparecer. Às vezes apareço sob a forma de uma boa saída, uma boa ideia. Outras vezes, num momento crucial, faço as coisas ficarem mais fáceis. E assim por diante; ------------------- ro Dar majoritatea oamenilor nu bagă de seamă. Bătrânul povesti cum săptămâna trecută fusese obligat să apară unui căutător de pietre scumpe sub forma unei pietre. Omul acela lăsase totul baltă ca să caute smaralde. en There are other things I do, too, but most of the time people don't realize I've done them." The old man related that, the week before, he had been forced to appear before a miner, and had taken the form of a stone. The miner had abandoned everything to go mining for emeralds. fr mais la plupart des gens ne remarquent rien. » Il raconta que la semaine précédente, il avait été obligé d'apparaître à un prospecteur sous la forme d'une pierre. L'homme avait tout abandonné pour partir à la recherche d'émeraudes. de aber die Mehrheit der Menschen bemerkt es nicht.« Der Alte berichtete, daß er vergangene Woche einem Edelsteinsucher in Form eines Steines erschienen sei. Der Mann hatte alles aufgegeben, um Smaragde zu suchen. it Ma la maggior parte delle persone non se ne accorge neppure. Il vecchio raccontò come, una settimana prima, fosse stato costretto ad apparire a un cercatore di pietre preziose sotto forma di un sasso. L'uomo aveva abbandonato tutto per andare in cerca di smeraldi. es Pero la mayor parte de la gente no se da cuenta. El viejo le contó que la semana pasada había tenido que aparecer ante un garimpeiro (buscador de oro y piedras preciosas) bajo la forma de una piedra. El garimpeiro lo había dejado todo para partir en busca de esmeraldas. pt mas a maior parte das pessoas não nota isto. O velho contou que na semana passada ele tinha sido forçado a aparecer para um garimpeiro sob a forma de uma pedra. O garimpeiro tinha largado tudo para ir em busca de esmeraldas. ------------------- ro Cinci ani trudise pe un râu, şi spărsese 999999 de bolovani în căutarea unui smarald. Şi acum voia să renunţe, şi nu lipsea decât o piatră, doar O PIATRĂ, pentru a-şi descoperi smaraldul. Cum omul îşi pusese în joc Legenda Personală, bătrânul se hotărî să intervină. en For five years he had been working a certain river, and had examined hundreds of thousands of stones looking for an emerald. The miner was about to give it all up, right at the point when, if he were to examine just one more stone—just one more—he would find his emerald. Since the miner had sacrificed everything to his destiny, the old man decided to become involved. fr Cinq années durant, il avait travaillé le long d'une rivière, et avait cassé neuf cent quatrevingt-dix-neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingtdix-neuf pierres pour tenter de trouver une émeraude. A ce moment-là, il pensa renoncer, et il ne manquait alors qu'une pierre, une seule pierre, pour qu'il découvrît son émeraude. Comme c'était un homme qui avait misé sur sa Légende Personnelle, le vieillard décida d'intervenir. de Fünf Jahre lang arbeitete er an einem Fluß und hatte bereits 999 999 Steine aufgeschlagen, auf der Suche nach einem Smaragd. Nun dachte der Edelsteinsucher ans Aufgeben dabei fehlte doch nur noch ein Stein, ein einziger Stein, bis er seinen Smaragd finden würde. Weil auch dieser an seine Bestimmung geglaubt hatte, beschloß der Alte einzugreifen. it Per cinque anni aveva lavorato in un fiume e spaccato 999.999 sassi alla ricerca di uno smeraldo. A quel punto aveva pensato di desistere, quando gli mancava un solo sasso - solo uno - per trovare lo smeraldo. Ma era un uomo che aveva scommesso sulla propria Leggenda Personale e quindi il vecchio aveva deciso di intervenire. es Durante cinco años trabajó en un río, y había partido 999 999 piedras en busca de una esmeralda. En ese momento el garimpeiro pensó en desistir, y sólo le faltaba una piedra, solamente UNA PIEDRA, para descubrir su esmeralda. Como era un hombre que había apostado por su Leyenda Personal, el viejo decidió intervenir. pt Durante cinco anos trabalhou num rio, e tinha quebrado 999.999 pedras em busca de uma esmeralda. Neste ponto o garimpeiro pensou em desistir, e só faltava uma pedra — apenas UMA PEDRA — para ele descobrir sua esmeralda. Como ele tinha sido um homem que havia apostado em sua Lenda Pessoal, o velho resolveu interferir. ------------------- ro S-a transformat într-o piatră care s-a rostogolit la picioarele căutătorului. Acesta însă, copleşit de mânie şi de neîmplinirea celor cinci ani de muncă zadarnică, a aruncat piatra cât colo. Dar a azvârlit-o cu atâta putere, că aceasta s-a lovit de altă piatră care s-a spart, dând la iveală cel mai frumos smarald din lume. en He transformed himself into a stone that rolled up to the miner's foot. The miner, with all the anger and frustration of his five fruitless years, picked up the stone and threw it aside. But he had thrown it with such force that it broke the stone it fell upon, and there, embedded in the broken stone, was the most beautiful emerald in the world. fr Il se métamorphosa en une pierre qui roula aux pieds du prospecteur. Sous le coup de la colère, celui-ci, se sentant frustré par les cinq années perdues, lança cette pierre au loin. Mais il la jeta avec une telle violence qu'elle alla frapper une autre pierre, qui se brisa, révélant la plus belle émeraude du monde. de Er verwandelte sich in einen Stein, der auf den Fuß des Mannes zurollte. Dieser aber warf, mit der ganzen Wut und Verzweiflung seiner fünf verlorenen Jahre, den Stein weit von sich. Er schleuderte ihn mit solcher Gewalt, daß er auf einen anderen Stein aufschlug, der davon zerbarst und den schönsten Smaragd der Welt in seinem Innern offenbarte. it Si era trasformato in un sasso che era rotolato sul piede di quell'uomo il quale, con la rabbia e la frustrazione dei cinque anni perduti, con un calcio lo aveva scagliato lontano. Ma lo aveva lanciato con tanta forza che il sasso, sbattendo contro un'altra pietra, si era spaccato, mettendo in mostra lo smeraldo più bello del mondo. es Se transformó en una piedra, que rodó sobre el pie del garimpeiro. Éste, con la rabia y la frustración de los cinco años perdidos, arrojó la piedra lejos. Pero la arrojó con tanta fuerza que chocó contra otra y se rompió, mostrando la esmeralda más bella del mundo. pt — Porque você tenta viver sua Lenda Pessoal. E está a ponto de desistir dela. — E você aparece sempre nestas horas? pt Transformou-se numa pedra que rolou sobre o pé do garimpeiro. Este, com a raiva e frustração dos cinco anos perdidos, atirou a pedra longe. Mas atirou com tanta força que ela bateu em outra pedra e esta se quebrou, mostrando a mais bela esmeralda do mundo. ------------------- ro ― Oamenii află foarte devreme care e raţiunea lor de a trăi, spuse bătrânul, cu o undă de tristeţe în priviri. Poate că din cauza asta renunţă la ea tot atât de curând. Dar aşa e lumea. Abia atunci şi-a amintit băiatul că discuţia începuse cu comoara ascunsă. en "People learn, early in their lives, what is their reason for being," said the old man, with a certain bitterness. "Maybe that's why they give up on it so early, too. But that's the way it is." The boy reminded the old man that he had said something about hiddentreasure fr « Les gens apprennent très tôt leur raison de vivre, dit le vieillard avec, dans les yeux, une certaine amertume. C'est peut-être pour cette raison même qu'ils renoncent aussi très tôt. Mais, ainsi va le monde. » Le jeune homme se souvint alors que la conversation avait eu pour point de départ le trésor caché. de »Die Menschen erkennen schon sehr früh ihren Lebensplan«, bemerkte der Alte mit Bitterkeit. »Vielleicht geben sie ihn gerade deswegen dann auch so früh wieder auf. Aber so ist es nun mal.« Da erinnerte sich der Jüngling, daß die Unterhaltung mit dem verborgenen Schatz begonnen hatte. it Gli uomini scoprono ben presto la propria ragione di esistere, disse il vecchio con una certa amarezza nello sguardo. Forse è questo il motivo per cui desistono altrettanto presto. Ma il mondo è così. A quel punto il ragazzo si rammentò che avevano cominciato parlando del tesoro nascosto. es —Las personas aprenden muy pronto su razón de vivir —dijo el viejo con cierta amargura en los ojos—. Quizá también sea por eso que desisten tan pronto. Pero así es el mundo. Entonces el muchacho se acordó de que la conversación había empezado con el tesoro escondido. pt — As pessoas aprendem muito cedo sua razão de viver — disse o velho com uma certa amargura nos olhos. — Talvez seja por isso que elas desistem tão cedo também. Mas assim é o mundo. Então o rapaz se lembrou que a conversa havia começado com o tesouro escondido. ------------------- ro ― Comorile sunt scoase de sub pământ de şuvoaiele de apă şi sunt îngropate tot de şuvoaie, spuse bătrânul. Dacă vrei să afli ceva despre comoara ta, trebuie să-mi dai a zecea parte din oile tale. ― Dar nu se poate să-ţi dau o zecime din comoară? en "Treasure is uncovered by the force of flowing water, and it is buried by the same currents," said the old man. "If you want to learn about your own treasure, you will have to give me onetenth of your flock." "What about one-tenth of my treasure?" fr «Les trésors sont déterrés par le torrent qui coule, et enterrés par cette même montée des eaux, dit le vieillard. Si tu veux en savoir davantage sur ton trésor, tu devras mé céder un dixième de ton troupeau. — Un dixième du trésor ne ferait pas l'affaire ? » de »Schätze werden vom Strom an die Oberfläche getragen und wieder unter den Wassern begraben«, sagte der Alte. »Wenn du etwas über deinen Schatz erfahren willst, dann mußt du mir den zehnten Teil deiner Schafe geben.« »Möchten Sie nicht lieber ein Zehntel des Schatzes haben?« it I tesori emergono dalla terra grazie ai corsi d'acqua, e da questi stessi flussi sono seppelliti, disse il vecchio. Se vuoi sapere qualcosa del tuo tesoro, dovrai cedermi un decimo delle tue pecore. E non va bene un decimo del tesoro? es —Los tesoros son levantados de la tierra por los torrentes de agua, y enterrados también por ellos —prosiguió el viejo—. Si quieres saber sobre tu tesoro, tendrás que cederme la décima parte de tus ovejas. —¿Y no sirve una décima parte del tesoro? pt — Os tesouros são levantados da terra pela torrente de água, e enterrados por estas mesmas enchentes — disse o velho. — Se você quiser saber sobre seu tesouro, terá que me ceder um décimo de suas ovelhas. — E não serve um décimo do tesouro? ------------------- ro Bătrânul îl privi dezamăgit. ― Dacă-mi făgăduieşti ce nu ai încă, o să-ţi pierzi dorinţa de a obţine acel lucru. Atunci băiatul îi spuse că făgăduise o zecime ţigăncii. en The old man looked disappointed. "If you start out by promising what you don't even have yet, you'll lose your desire to work toward getting it." The boy told him that he had already promised to give one-tenth of his treasure to the Gypsy. fr Le vieil homme se montra déçu. «Si tu t'en vas en promettant ce que tu ne possèdes pas encore, tu perdras l'envie de l'obtenir. » Le berger lui dit alors qu'il avait promis un dixième du trésor à la gitane. de Nun war der Alte enttäuscht. »Wenn du versprichst, was du noch gar nicht hast, dann wirst du den Willen verlieren, es zu erreichen.« Daraufhin gestand der Jüngling, daß er der Zigeunerin bereits ein Zehntel versprochen hatte. it Il vecchio sembrò deluso. Se cominci a promettere quanto ancora non possiedi, finirai per perdere la voglia di ottenerlo. Il ragazzo, allora, gli raccont ò di come ne avesse già promesso un decimo alla zingara. es El viejo se decepcionó. —Si empiezas por prometer lo que aún no tienes, perderás tu voluntad para conseguirlo. El muchacho le contó que había prometido una parte a la gitana. pt O velho ficou decepcionado. — Se você sair prometendo o que ainda não tem, vai perder sua vontade de consegui-lo. O rapaz então contou que tinha prometido um décimo à cigana. ------------------- ro ― Ţiganii sunt deştepţi, oftă bătrânul. Oricum, e bine să înveţi că totul în viaţă are un preţ. Asta este ceea ce încearcă să ne înveţe Războinicii Luminii. Bătrânul înapoie cartea băiatului. en "Gypsies are experts at getting people to do that," sighed the old man. "In any case, it's good that you've learned that everything in life has its price. This is what the Warriors of the Light try to teach." The old man returned the book to the boy. fr «Les gitans sont malins, soupira le vieux. De toute façon, il est bon pour toi d'apprendre que, dans la vie, tout a un prix. C'est là ce que les Guerriers de la Lumière tentent d'enseigner. » Il rendit son livre au jeune homme. de »Ja, die Zigeuner sind schlau«, sagte der Alte. »Immerhin ist es gut, wenn du lernst, daß alles im Leben seinen Preis hat. Das ist es, was wir Lichtboten vermitteln wollen.« Der Alte gab dem Jüngling das Buch zurück. it Gli zingari sono furbi, sospirò il vecchio. E’ bene, comunque che tu impari come tutto nella vita abbia un prezzo. E' questo che tentano di insegnare i Guerrieri della Luce. Il vecchio restituì il libro al ragazzo. es —Los gitanos son muy listos —dijo el viejo con un suspiro—. De cualquier manera, es bueno que aprendas que todo en la vida tiene un precio. Y esto es lo que los Guerreros de la Luz intentan enseñar. El viejo le devolvió el libro. pt — Os ciganos são espertos — suspirou o velho. — De qualquer maneira é bom você aprender que tudo na vida tem um preço. É isto que os Guerreiros da Luz tentam ensinar. O velho devolveu o livro ao rapaz. ------------------- ro ― Mâine, tot la ora asta, îmi aduci o zecime din oi. Iar eu te voi învăţa cum să capeţi comoara ascunsă. Bună seara. Şi dispăru după un colţ al pieţei. en "Tomorrow, at this same time, bring me a tenth of your flock. And I will tell you how to find the hidden treasure. Good afternoon." And he vanished around the corner of the plaza. fr « Demain, à cette même heure, tu m'amè- neras un dixième de ton troupeau. Je t'indiquerai comment réussir à trouver le trésor caché. Allez, bonsoir. » Et il disparut par l'un des angles de la place. de »Morgen zur gleichen Zeit wirst du mir ein Zehntel deiner Schafe bringen. Dann lehre ich dich, wie du an den verborgenen Schatz gelangen wirst. Auf Wiedersehen.« Und er verschwand um eine Ecke. it Domani, a questa stessa ora, portami un decimo del tuo gregge. Ti insegnerò come trovare il tesoro nascosto. Arrivederci. E scomparve dietro un angolo della piazza. es —Mañana, a esta misma hora, me traes aquí una décima parte de tus ovejas. Y yo te enseñaré cómo conseguir el tesoro escondido. Buenas tardes. Y desapareció por una de las esquinas de la plaza. pt — Amanhã, nesta mesma hora, você me traz um décimo de suas ovelhas. Eu lhe ensinarei como conseguir o tesouro escondido. Boa tarde. E sumiu numa das esquinas da praça. ---------------- ro Băiatul încercă să mai citească din carte, dar nu reuşi să se concentreze. Era agitat şi încordat, pentru că ştia că bătrânul spusese adevărul. Se duse până la vânzătorul de floricele, cumpără un cornet de floricele, gândindu-se dacă trebuia să-i povestească ce zisese bătrânul. en The boy began again to read his book, but he was no longer able to concentrate. He was tense and upset, because he knew that the old man was right. He went over to the bakery and bought a loaf of bread, thinking about whether or not he should tell the baker what the old man had said about him. fr Le jeune homme essaya de reprendre sa lecture, mais n'arriva plus à se concentrer. Il était excité, tendu, car il savait que le vieillard disait vrai. Il alla trouver le marchand ambulant et lui acheta un sac de pop-corn, tout en se demandant s'il devait ou non lui raconter ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme. de Der Jüngling versuchte zu lesen, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Er war unruhig und angespannt, denn er wußte, daß der Alte die Wahrheit sagte. Er ging zum Eisverkäufer hinüber und kaufte sich ein Eis, während er überlegte, ob er ihm erzählen sollte, was der Alte ihm gesagt hatte. it Il ragazzo tentò di leggere il suo libro, ma non gli Riuscì più di concentrarsi. Era agitato e teso, perché sapeva che quel vecchio diceva il vero. Si avvicinò al venditore di fiocchi di mais, ne comprò un sacchetto mentre rifletteva se avrebbe dovuto o meno raccontargli quanto gli aveva detto il vecchio. es El muchacho intentó leer el libro, pero ya no consiguió concentrarse. Estaba agitado y tenso, porque sabía que el viejo decía la verdad. Se fue hasta el vendedor y le compró una bolsa de palomitas, mientras meditaba si debía o no contarle lo que le había dicho el viejo. pt O rapaz tentou ler o livro, mas não conseguiu concentrar-se mais. Estava agitado e tenso, porque sabia que o velho falava a verdade. Foi até o pipoqueiro, comprou um saco de pipocas, enquanto pensava se devia ou não contar a ele o que o velho dissera. ------------------- ro “Uneori e bine să laşi lucrurile cum sunt”, se gândi flăcăul şi rămase tăcut. Dacă i-ar fi spus ceva, vânzătorul avea să se frământe trei zile cu gândul de a lăsa totul baltă, dar era atât de obişnuit cu căruciorul lui… en Sometimes it's better to leave things as they are, he thought to himself, and decided to say nothing. If he were to say anything, the baker would spend three days thinking about giving it all up, even though he had gotten used to the way things were. fr « Il vaut parfois mieux laisser les choses comme elles sont», pensa-t-il; et il ne dit rien. S'il avait parlé, le marchand aurait passé trois jours à réfléchir pour savoir s'il allait tout laisser là, mais il était déjà bien habitué à sa petite carriole. de >Manchmal ist es klüger, die Dinge zu belassen, wie sie sind, dachte er und verhielt sich ruhig. Wenn er etwas sagen würde, dann wäre der Eisverkäufer drei Tage lang am Überlegen, ob er alles hinwerfen sollte, dabei war er doch schon so an seinen Verkaufskarren gewöhnt. it A volte è meglio lasciare le cose come stanno, pensò. E non disse nulla. Se gliene avesse parlato, il venditore di fiocchi di mais avrebbe passato tre giorni incerto tra l'abbandonare tutto o no, ed era ormai troppo abituato al suo carrettino. es «A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están», pensó el chico, y no dijo nada. Si se lo contaba, el vendedor se pasaría tres días pensando en abandonarlo todo, pero estaba muy acostumbrado a su carrito. pt "Às vezes é melhor deixar as coisas como estão", pensou o rapaz, e ficou quieto. Se dissesse algo, o pipoqueiro ia ficar três dias pensando em largar tudo, mas estava muito acostumado com sua carrocinha. ------------------- ro Putea să-l cruţe de această suferinţă. Porni agale fără ţintă prin oraş şi ajunse în port. Acolo era o clădire mică, şi aceasta avea o ferestruică de unde oamenii cumpărau bilete. Egiptul era în Africa. ― Doriţi ceva? întrebă tipul de la ghişeu. en The boy could certainly resist causing that kind of anxiety for the baker. So he began to wander through the city, and found himself at the gates. There was a small building there, with a window at which people bought tickets to Africa. And he knew that Egypt was in Africa. "Can I help you?" asked the man behind the window. fr Il pouvait lui épargner cette incertitude douloureuse. Il commença à errer par la ville, et descendit jusqu'au port. Il y avait là un petit bâtiment avec une sorte de fenêtre à laquelle les gens venaient acheter des billets. L'Egypte, cela se trouvait en Afrique. «Vous désirez? demanda l'employé du guichet. de Diesen Kummer konnte er dem Eisverkäufer ersparen. So ging er ziellos durch die Straßen und kam zum Hafen. Hier stand ein kleines Gebäude mit einem Schalter, an dem man Fahrkarten lösen konnte. Ägypten liegt in Afrika! »Was wünschen Sie?« fragte der Mann am Schalter it Il ragazzo avrebbe potuto evitargli questa sofferenza. Cominciò a vagare senza meta per la città, spingendosi fino al porto. Lì c'era un piccolo edificio, e nell'edificio c'era una finestrella dove si acquistavano i biglietti. L'Egitto era in Africa. Desidera qualcosa? domandò l'impiegato dietro lo sportello. es Podía evitarle ese sufrimiento. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad, y llegó hasta el puerto. Había un pequeño edificio, y en él una ventanilla donde la gente compraba pasajes. Egipto estaba en África. —¿Quieres algo? —preguntó el hombre de la ventanilla. pt Ele podia evitar este sofrimento ao pipoqueiro. Começou a andar sem rumo pela cidade, e foi até o porto. Havia um pequeno prédio, e no prédio havia uma janelinha onde as pessoas compravam passagens. O Egito estava na África. — Quer alguma coisa? — perguntou o sujeito no guichê. ------------------- ro ― Poate mâine, murmură băiatul depărtându-se. Dacă vindea numai o oaie, putea ajunge de partea cealaltă a strâmtorii. Era o idee care-l înspăimânta. ― Încă un visător, zise funcţionarul de la ghişeu ajutorului lui, în timp ce băiatul se îndepărta. N-are bani de călătorie. en "Maybe tomorrow," said the boy, moving away. If he sold just one of his sheep, he'd have enough to get to the other shore of the strait. The idea frightened him. "Another dreamer," said the ticket seller to his assistant, watching the boy walk away."He doesn't have enough money to travel." fr — Demain, peut-être», répondit-il en s'éloignant. En vendant une seule de ses brebis, il pourrait passer de l'autre côté du détroit. Cette idée l'effrayait. «Encore un rêveur, dit le guichetier à son collègue, tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait. Il n'a pas de quoi payer son voyage.» de »Morgen vielleicht«, entgegnete der Jüngling und zog sich eilig zurück. Wenn er nur ein einziges Schaf verkaufte, - so konnte er die Meerenge überqueren. Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. »Wieder so ein Träumer«, sagte der Kerl am Schalter zu seinem Kollegen, während sich der Jüngling entfernte. »Der hat kein Geld zum Reisen.« it Forse domani, rispose il ragazzo allontanandosi. Se avesse venduto anche una sola pecora, sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare al di là dello stretto. Ma era un'idea che lo spaventava. Un altro sognatore, concluse il tizio dello sportello rivolgendosi al collega, mentre il ragazzo si allontanava. Non ha soldi per viaggiare. es —Quizá mañana —contestó el chico alejándose. Sólo con vender una oveja podría cruzar hasta el otro lado del estrecho. Era una idea que le espantaba. —Otro soñador —dijo el hombre de la ventanilla a su ayudante, mientras el muchacho se alejaba—. No tiene dinero para viajar. pt — Talvez amanhã — disse o rapaz se afastando. Se vendesse apenas uma ovelha podia chegar até o outro lado do estreito. Era uma ideia que o apavorava. — Mais um sonhador — disse o sujeito do guichê ao seu assistente, enquanto o rapaz se afastava. — Não tem dinheiro para viajar. ------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/VII |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul VII 30px |link=Alchimistul/IX |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IX Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV